There Aren't Any Happy Endings
by Goddess of Oblivion
Summary: Akito demonstrates just how tight his grip on Yuki's soul is with his last and most vicious act of cruelty. For Yuki, there are no happy endings, just bitter and what could have been sweet.:::Slash KyouxYuki CharacterDeath::: ONESHOT


Goddess of Oblivion: Hi. This is my first Fruits Basket fiction. I've fallen completely in love with the Kyou x Yuki pairing. They just scream 'sexy dysfunction' to me. This is angst, because I felt like writing a tear-jerker for those two. However, I've never really written the genre before, so I hope this goes… mediocre is a reachable goal, I think. R&R and tell me what you think.

Rated for shounen-ai (boy x boy) themes, character death, a couple of cuss words, and Akito's sadistic disposition. If any of this offends you, turn back now.

Also, don't steal my stuff. It's crap. You don't want it anyways.

* * *

**There Aren't Any Happy Endings**

**

* * *

**

It was cold outside, just the same as it was every holiday season. Only, on this particular day, it seemed that no matter how bundled up Sohma Yuki was with coats and scarves, the chill managed to seep through the layers and rest inside him. Hiking the collar of his outermost jacket up, he stepped from the main Sohma house and into the snow. He glanced around, scanning the snow with intense violet eyes.

"I'm coming," he whispered, his breath frosting in the air.

He continued forward, the snow crunching beneath his boots as he distanced from the house and into the woods.

_This is cruel, _his voice seemed weak even in his head. _Akito, this is too cruel._

He might have said so to the former clan-head's face, might have, but Yuki couldn't speak with the dead. It was for the best, he supposed, as he had no doubt that Akito would have stalked him from beyond the grave if only given the chance. The young man shook his head of that unpleasant idea. He had something far more imperative to focus on.

_Where is he? Will I even find him in all this?_

Sohma Akito had been dead not even an hour before Yuki had set out into the woods with conviction. No one stopped him. No one even questioned where he was going. They knew. They knew everything. They had always known.

Akito had known, too.

Yuki recalled their last conversation. Recalled Akito's last wicked smile.

_"It cried so often," A bedridden Akito had explained to Yuki, who stood in the middle of the master bedroom. _

_It was the day of the annual Sohma holiday banquet, and Yuki had come to Akito's quarters for a specific request, but Akito had began speaking before he could even open his mouth. _

_"It screeched from behind those bars so loudly that I had to do **something**. It was disrupting the house." The head of the family had surely enjoyed the way Yuki's body tensed with suspicion. "I thought the thing would appreciate being free enough to enjoy such pretty weather. Of course, it took a few days to realize how generous I was being, but by now It must be speechless with happiness. After all, It's been **so **quiet all day." _

_Akito's meaning dawned suddenly, and Yuki wanted to kill him. To choke the life out of him or something, everything, **anything**. He shook with the desire, shook with the knowledge that he could even finally manage it, but made no move. He could almost see the sickness devouring Akito, and knew it would be a waste of his effort to kill someone who would die before the night even came. Besides. if Akito's last wish before death was to break Yuki's soul, then the bastard could have at it. It was too late, Yuki could feel it in his bones. but he'd be damned if he let Akito see him crumble._

_Akito could assume the damage caused well enough, though, and that seemed to be enough to keep that disgusting smile wide. "You don't look like you feel the same, Yuki. You don't think it was nice of me?" _

_Yuki held his tongue. He wouldn't speak, because he knew his voice would never hold out long enough for words to leave his mouth before his anguish could. A frown crossed Akito's face. _

_"You don't talk to me, Yuki. Why? Surely you know what condition I am in, and still nothing? You feel no sorrow for me? No loss for your god? Ah, you cast it all aside for that **thing**, don't you?" The frown had deepened into a scowl. "You take more pity on that **abomination** than your own family?"_

_Yuki had stared hard at the floor, fists shaking at his sides._

_"However, it's more than pity, isn't it?" A pause settled in the room and Yuki stood frozen stiff. "Were you in love with it? **Are **you? I think so. That's why you came to me, correct? To ask to see It. To comfort It maybe? To think how that worthless little monster wormed its way into your heart. That ugly thing. To think how It has corrupted my dear, dear Yuki. Tainted this family for years. Not to worry, though, I've taken care of everything. I've set everything right."_

_Was it possible for words to kill someone? Because Yuki certainly felt dead._

_"This is my last great gift to my family. I've rid our clan of that worthless monster. I've saved your purity, my Yuki. You may even think that I saved It from its own condemned fate. Will you not thank me for **that**, at least? Do you not feel sorry that I die now? Yuki? Come here, Yuki… " _

_He did not. Akito was weak. Akito was dying in that bed and Yuki didn't care. All he knew was that he could defy the demon and run. Run without having to look back in fear, and that is exactly what he did. He spun on his heal and darted for the door. Akito's laughter taunted him as he sped._

_"Oh, Yuki! My poor little rat! Did you want to visit? Would you have liked to visit your hideous little lover! Did you want to fuck him through the bars!" He tried to block it out, desperately, but Akito's words followed him down the hall. "Were you planning to save him? Did you think I'd let you? Did you want to free him when I died? That **cat **has finally learned its place, I think you should try to as well! My poor, poor Yuki… poor, sweet, little rat… poor…" _

_Akito's words faded as Yuki found himself outside, wailing as the tears finally washed down his face. No one touched him. No one approached him until he had stopped making noises all together and merely stared at the snowy pathway, and even then they only came to tell him that Akito had been dead for an hour, and that Yuki needed to come inside and pay respects with the rest._

_He did not go inside. He had another he needed to pay respects to. Another that he needed to search for. Another who was singularly more important than any dead family-head, or any other person for that matter. At least to Yuki. Determination forewent his other emotions briefly as he walked on towards the woods._

"Oh, god," Yuki gasped as he saw what he had been looking for, and been dreading, a small ways in the distance.

He'd ventured so far into the woods that he could have screamed at the top of his lungs and no one would have heard him. For the millionth time that day, he cursed Akito to Hell. His steps faltered as he approached the figure in the distance. He would have entirely missed it, if not for the flaming hair that caught his eye. As he neared, Yuki corrected himself bitterly. It wasn't hair; it was bright orange _fur._

For the millionth-and-one time, Yuki cursed Akito to Hell.

Akito had even sentenced him to die as the cursed creature he'd been ridiculed as for so long. The cold that Akito had discarded him into must have taxed his energy until he was forced into transformation. Yuki dropped to his knees beside the small orange cat. He gingerly slipped the rosary beads that still hung to him off. It may have seemed pointless now, but he would have been happy to be able to remove them without the fear of what it would turn him into.

A chain lay half buried in the snow, and was attached to a rusty metal collar that held chokingly around the cat's neck. Yuki didn't have to think hard to know that it was to keep the cat from escaping. As his eyes scanned the scene, he took painful note of every gash and bruise along the furry flesh. Fragile bones were broken and some limbs twisted at awkward angles. That chain was far from even necessary. They'd beaten his small form into total immobility.

Beaten him and left him to freeze to death.

Yuki felt too sick to his stomach to even throw up. He swallowed the small amount of bile that did rise in his throat and reached out, sneaking his fingers underneath the collar and jerked roughly, snapping the contraption off. Yuki threw the pieces of metal back into the snow and removed his gloves shakily. He shifted his bare hands into the snow beneath the tiny cat body and picked him up, pulling the cat close to his own warmth and hugging the animal tenderly. Yuki buried his face into the cold fur, not caring about the dried blood or unnatural twist of some of the limbs.

Yuki could swear his heart stopped beating as he held the dead cat.

"Kyou," Yuki whimpered.

What had he done to deserve such an unfair death? What had he done to deserve this kind of scorn? He wanted to scream at Akito. He thought about all the things he _should _have screamed at him.

Even as Kyou had been caged, presumably for the rest of his life, Yuki never thought Akito would have gone so far as to kill him. He never thought Akito hated the cat that much. Yuki also felt guilty, because a part of him knew that it was his fault that Akito _had _hated the cat so viciously. His fault for being in love with Kyou and not with Akito. His fault for under-estimating the darkness in Akito.

God, he hated himself.

Akito had called Kyou ugly. Had said he was worthless and a monster. Had refused to even acknowledge Kyou's existence as a human being. All Kyou had _ever_ wanted was to be acknowledged.

Yuki nuzzled Kyou's side.

"I love you," he whispered. "You're not a monster, you're beautiful. You're so beautiful. I love you so fucking much."

Kyou had just been tired of being an outcast…and he had been locked away for it, and he had died for it.

"You're _my _family," Yuki continued, sobbing. "You're _my _heart. You belong to _me_. You belong with _me_. You belong. I swear to God you belong!"

He prayed and yearned for Kyou to know this.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure how many times he whispered those two phrases into Kyou's pointed ears. He would whisper them a thousand more.

He lifted his head from Kyou's fur after a long while of sobbing and murmuring loving apologies. His tears and body heat had melted the icicles trapped in his fur and now Kyou was damp. Yuki kissed the top of Kyou's head.

"You'll be warmer inside," he said softly as he picked himself up from the ground.

He turned back in the direction of the main house, cradling Kyou's cat body gently. Yuki watched the snow clouds in the sky as he walked. A small, sad smile graced his lips. Kyou had never been allowed inside the house during the holiday celebration.

Today, Yuki made sure he would be.

* * *

I hope I didn't completely massacre Fruits Basket with this. If I did, I at least hope I can get out of a stoning. I know, I know, there are tons of lets-put-Kyou-through-hell fics out there, but you gotta admit he's a pretty obvious target. His story isn't the happiest ever. Anyways, even with the tons of Kyou deathfics out there, I hope I managed to do this a teeny tiny bit differently. Ah, It's just as hackneyed as the rest of 'em isn't it:slits throat: I still hope I made this sort of sad… a little bit… 

I'm gonna go read some happy PWP now.


End file.
